Crimson Blizzards
by PrisonerOfHeaven
Summary: Ryuk hands his death note off to another person hoping to be entertained by Near's reaction to the Kira killings continuing. Enjoy reading along as Near tries to catch the new Kira. Based on the anime's ending, not the movies.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Death Note(although I want to). Junsuke Izumikuro is MINE, but the other's aren't.

A week had gone by and there was still no sign of Light. Near was most certain he died. They burned the murderers notebook. He figured it was time to make the announcement of Kira's death to the world. He and SPK began to prepare for big announcement.

Meanwhile, Ryuk grew curious of what would happen if he gave his death note to another human to play the role of Kira in order to throw off Nears accusation. He flew off to Korea and left it on a random bench in an airport. A male in his mid-twenties with black hair with blond tips and green eyes stepped off of a plane, which arrived from Japan, and saw the notebook sitting there unattended. He walked over and picked it up. Flipping through the pages he assumed it was a just a sick joke. He slipped it in his coat pocket and continued on towards the luggage claim. Ruuk followed him around surprised the male hadn't noticed him yet. After the male picked up his luggage and went off to his hotel where he finally took notice of Ryuk.

"Who are you, if you don't mind me asking…" he asked the strange looking man, Ryuk.

"Ryuk. I am a shinigami. Who are you, and do you know where there might be some apples?" he asked

"The name's Junsuke Izumikuro. If you want an apple, go get your own down at the store. Why are you here?" he asked undaunted by the term shinigami.

"Curiosity…" Ryuk trailed off.

"About what?" Junsuke asked in reply

"About how you will use my death note of course." Ryuuk smirked.

"I had almost forgotten about that!" Junsuke exclaimed taking the book from his coat pocket. "When I found it I thought it was some sick joke, but I kept it despite that fact. I don't know why, but something in my head told me to bring it with me. What exactly is it?" he asked

"Do you know about Kira?" Ryuk asked

"Yes, of course I do. He is law." Junsuke remarked

"That's what you think." Ryuk laughed. After a short pause he continued, "Kira has died. You want to know how he was able to pull off killing everyone in the various ways that he did? Look in that notebook and the answer is there."

With his interest quickly growing, Junsuke opened up to the first page and began to read the rules. _Any human, whose name is written in a Death Note will die._ He skimmed through the rest of the rules. "Is this for real?" he asked himself out loud. He looked at a few of the names on the actual note pages, and recognized a few of them.

"I'd like you to be Kira for a little while. Just write down the names of the criminals posted on the Internet and TV and avoid getting caught by detectives." Ryuk requested.

"Why?" was the one worded question Junsuke replied.

"I'm bored and I think it would be entertaining to see Near become confused about the Kira killings continuing." Ryuk explained

"O..K.. I don't really know what you are talking about, but I guess I need some excitement in my life so I guess I can do it." Junsuke stated.

"Good. Now, I haven't had an apple in I don't know how long, and if I don't get one soon I am probably going to start experiencing some of my withdrawal syndromes. " He remarked.

While out site seeing in Korea, Junsuke noticed how highly praised Kira was, even though Kira was mainly in Japan. This confirmed his answer. He definitely would take up the offer on being Kira's successor. On his way back to the hotel he bought a bushel of apples for Ryuk. When he arrived, he gave them all to him. While Ryuk ate he explained some of the rules and deals that Shinigami could have with the human using their death note. Junsuke listened as he began working for some presentations for a company of which was interested in one of his companied products.

The next day his presentation went well and he was now on some free time. While resting inside his hotel room watching TV, an announcement came on.

"Hello everyone. Our beloved detective L has passed away quit some time ago. I am N, his successor. I have some news for you all. Kira has died. You may all go back to the way your lives were before you had to fear being murdered by some unseen killer. That is all I have to say. Carry on with your lives. Bye" The TV went back to normal. An idea popped up in Junsuke's head. He went over to his laptop and made a recording. Being the computer geek that he was, he hacked onto a site of which enabled to be able to send out a world wide video to all TV's. He messed with his voice a bit to make it indefinable.

"Hello N. This is Kira. I am insulted that you think I am dead. I am far from dead. I have never felt more alive. You think you are worthy to be L's successor? What a joke. I will give you two weeks to catch me, and if you don't I will give you one hint. After that, we will see what happens. For the rest of the world, if you live an honest life, I won't kill you. I am not going to kill you for starting a fistfight in fifth grade or lying to your parents about something stupid. No, I will only highly suggest you don't. We aren't all perfect, and if I were to kill you for little sins, I'd have to kill everyone. I am looking forward to our world without war and major crimes." Junsuke ended the video and smiled. He enjoyed this job already.

-------------------

Yeah, well that it chapter one. If someone else already wrote something similar, I am sorry. I didn't know. The idea popped up in my head as I grieved over Light's death. It might take me a while before I post the rest of the chapters because I want to plan it out and than post them all at once. Just wanted to post chapter one to get the interest up. Hope you liked it. Please rate and enjoy. I am going to try and draw Junsuke and get my friend to post him on her deviant art. If you have any suggestions, please let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

I am so happy. I outlined the rest of the fic, so it shouldn't take me terribly long to finish it. I couldn't wait until I finished the other chapters to post chapter two, so here it is. I hope it meet your expectations. Please rate and enjoy

-------------

"Thank you Ryuk." Junsuke stated

"What did I do?" Ryuk questioned

"You put that notebook in my path and gave me the pleasure of continue Kira's work." He remarked

"Oh, ok then. Well thanks for the apples" he remarked.

Junsuke smirked "You're welcome" he looked up some of the most resent crimes in Korea and Japan. He began to write down the names and Ryuk gave Junsuke a brief summary of Light's adventures as Kira.

Once Ryuk finished, Junsuke looked up from his writing "Light was one heck of a player. I better not end up like him." That was all he said as the room entered into a frightening silence. Junsuke began to laugh as he got into deeper thought about what he was doing.

"What's so funny?" Ryuk asked

"Light was genius, but he was a fool. If he would have just stayed away from Near he might have been able to follow through with his plans in ruling over the new world. The more I think about it, I believe I might be able to accomplish what he was too foolish to grasp." A small hmm followed his explanation.

'Are all humans like this? If so, I might be in for a bit more entertainment than expected." Ryuk thought. He smiled and took a bite out of his apple.

Back at Near's headquarters' all havoc broke loose. "What? I thought Light was Kira and he is dead!" was one of the complaints heard. Near sat there looking at his Lego's. "It doesn't make any sense." He trailed off a little.

"Wait! It's so simple. The shinigami!" he remarked to himself. "Everyone calm down!" He yelled trying to get the calamity to stop. After a few moments everyone settle down and opened their ears to hear what Near was going to say. "Alright, I think I get what it going on. That Shinigami must have had another note book and gave it away. We are dealing with yet another Kira. This time, his first victims were the criminals announced on Korean TV. It would appear that he is in Korea. After that various criminals from Japan and Korea began to die from heart attacks."

"How many Kira's are there?" Matsuda asked out of nowhere.

"Who knows. Right now we are still at step one of catching the new Kira. Call the Korean government and ask them to report any suspicious behavior among citizens and business people." Near ordered.

"Why would they have lists of suspicious people?" Matsuda asked

"Ever since the Kira case spread worldwide, each nation has tried to keep track of the suspicious people." Near explained

A little while later Near received his report. "They sent us a list of everyone reported in." said Gevanne handing him some papers. Near skimmed through all of the names.

"They all have legitimate reasons for acting strange like family issues, money issues, and fearing Kira." He sighed and than read some more carefully. A few stood out to him. He took a highlighter and highlighted a few of the names whose reasons were unknown. The one that stood out most was Junsuke Izumikuro. The paper read:

Junsuke Izumikuro: Came to Korea from Japan to present his company's product to some of the bigger companies in Korea. He leaves in two days. The last time he came he was pretty sane, but now is seen talking and laughing to himself.

"If only it said something about a notebook…. He talks to himself, no; he talks to the shinigami if he is who I think he is. Hey! I want you to find out more on this guy" Near requested handing the highlight document to Gevanne. Gevanne searched him up and read his results out loud.

"He travels to foreign countries for his company and tries to sell their products. He is pretty successful at it. He is currently single and lives in Japan. He grew up as an orphan, but at which orphanage I do not know. His natural hair color is black, but he permanently dyed the tips blond once he began his life in the real world. His eyes are sea green. He is 5'9, 144 pounds and enjoys to write on his spare time. He published a book about the supernatural a year ago. He seems pretty advanced in life." He read, inserting a few of his on comments while reading.

"Supernatural, eh? That means the shinigami's existence wasn't too much of a surprise for him." Near trailed off. Junsuke seemed pretty familiar, but he was unable to remember where he had met him.

Back in Korea Junsuke continued to judge the unrighteous and finish up his final project for his company out in Korea. Everything seemed to be going fine. "A while ago you mentioned the name Near to me. Could he possibly be N?" Junsuke asked Ryuk.

"Why should I tell you?" Ryuk questioned eating the core of the last apple.

"Who buys those luscious apple you seem to love so dearly?" Junsuke asked.

"You-"

Ryuk was cut off by Junsuke "I won't ask much of you while I have your notebook, so I'd appreciate it if you answered those small questions I have for you. Your answers will be payment for those apples I buy for you."

"Shesh, Light may have been more power hungry than you, but you are certainly more demanding than he was." Ryuk complained. "I wouldn't normally help a human out, but I guess it's fair trade. Yes, Near is N."

"Good. This will be much easier than expected than." Junsuke laughed

"How?" Ryuk asked

"I grew up in Wammy's orphanage, the same place Near grew up. I left six years ago. Near was still young than, but I was already able to see his potential. I know how the people taught the orphans, so I will be able to predict most of N's movements. It's kind of strange that everything turned out the way it did." He paused a second and sighed. "While he was young, I talked to him once. He was upset about being secluded from the world. I told him a little bit of my past in order to make him feel somewhat better. To be honest, he is the only one who knows anything about my life before going to the orphanage… This is going to get very interesting."


	3. Chapter 3

The next two weeks passed by quickly. It was February 13. Junsuke had returned to Japan and N was still unable to advance to the next stage in solving the Kira case. It was the night Junsuke, Kira, was supposed to give out his hint to N. He recorded the message and played with the voice a bit to make it similar to that one he had previously used. At 6:01PM he would send the message worldwide. For the moment being he stayed at his house checking around to make sure his living quarters didn't give off any hints of him being Kira.

The time had come. Junsuke hacked into the system and sent out the message to all TV stations. "Happy Valentines Day everyone. This is Kira. Two weeks have gone by, N. Still you haven't caught me or you haven't admitted to having suspected me. Maybe you weren't meant to be L's successor after all. As I promised from the previous message, I will give you a hint. Well here you are: You know my past better than anyone else I have ever spoken to. Happy? That's a pretty good hint. Good luck trying to catch me; you'll need it."

The message startled everyone at N's headquarters. Everyone questioned what it meant. "I know his past better than anyone else does…" Near pondered on that statement as he fuddled around with an action figure. "This is so frustrating. I don't really know anyone all that well… aside from the SPK members…." His eyes widened as he came to a realization that Kira might be one of the people he hired. He continued talking to himself "But how would they have gotten the message out and what about Junsuke? It was obviously prerecorded, but… hmm." He set down the action figure and picked up a different one. He went into a deep thought ignoring everything else going on around him.

As Junsuke walked out of his house to meet up with some friends, he listened to the various people talking about Kira's message to N.

"He must be getting brave to go giving L, I mean N, hints on who he is." One girl stated talking to the person in front of her in line at a coffee shop.

The person turned around and looked at her and said, "Yeah, N should just give up. If Kira were to leave now, I bet the world would just fall back into chaos. "

Junsuke smiled. Ryuk began to just talk for the sake of saying something "Everyone who appears middle class seem to be in love with Kira. Just think, if you were to reveal yourself, everywhere you walk, all who see you would fall on their faces in reverence of you."

Junsuke said nothing in reply to Ryuk since he was in public, but he did like the idea. On the other hand, there would also be negative effects to revealing himself. People might try to assassinate him and fans also might mob him or he might possibly get tons of hate mobs. His so-called friends might leave him. He hung out with them, but they knew nothing of him, while he could write their life story.

He met up with them as he arrived at the restaurant they were going to eat at. As he walked in through the door he heard a voice. "So how did your presentations go down in Korea?" Asked Minori, a female with medium length reddish black hair. Her brown eyes looked up from the newspaper she was reading.

"It was successful." He stated talking a seat next to her.

"That's good to hear. We missed you" Daiki remarked as his girlfriend Chiharu link arms with him.

"It's been a while since we all had dinner together with just the four of us." Chiharu said.

"Have you been keeping up with the Kira story? It's so weird and horrible, yet fascinating at the same time. I am still wondering how Kira is getting away with this all." Daiki asked.

"All I ever hear about is Kira this, Kira that. Give it a rest already. It's so stupid. I wish this Kira incident never happened!" Chiharu exclaimed

"I'm glad it happened. I don't have to worry about getting jumped at night on my way home from my real estate class." Minori pointed out.

"I know that, but seriously. Why must the whole world live in fear of him? Chiharu questioned.

"Stop worrying. Kira won't kill you." Junsuke briefly said glaring at the menu.

"How do you know this?" Daiki asked

"Because" he paused and looked around to make sure no one was listening. Luckily the dinner rush hadn't arrived yet. The waitress's were busy bickering in the back of the restaurant. It was clear, so he continued, "I am Kira."

"What? How- wow, this is awkward." Daiki stuttered.

"I see no reason in telling you anymore." Junsuke stood up setting the menu down. He stretched out his arms. "It is a tiring job though." He stated taking his seat.

"This is horrible! How can you be Kira? I can't believe I trusted you as a friend. I hated Kira ever since the beginning. He killed my uncle because he was accused of thievery." Chiharu cried. She let out a sigh of distress. "You were my friend, but this is unforgivable. I am turning you in." She stood up and walked out. Daiki attempted to go and fetch her, but Junsuke stopped him.

"If you go after her, I will have to punish you with the same fate she will receive." Junsuke threatened.

"Like I care, she is my girlfriend. I care for her. I am not letting her go off alone at this time of day. Heck, I can't let her stand alone up to the police. Hate to break it to you, but she is right. If you truly are who you said you were, than all you are is a murderer." He snapped and walked out to go catch up with Chiharu.

Junsuke shook his head and took out the death note. He wrote down Chiharu and Daiki's name and wrote down that they'd get hit by a truck of which lost it's breaks.

"So that's how you do it." Minori remarked. "Is it really that simple?"

Junsuke nodded.

"I don't get it. How could you just go and kill them. They've been your friends for years." She stated,

"I needed to tell someone of who I am, but I didn't know who, so I told you three. The only three people I know more than just a name and a face. I guess they weren't really trustworthy. But I can trust you, right?" Junsuke asked.

"Mhmm… yeah, you can" she trailed off a little bit sad that her friend's lives had to end like that.

"Don't worry about them. It was necessary." Junsuke assured her, although in the back of his mind he felt deep regret for having done what he did.


	4. Chapter 4

I finally got around to posting chapter 4. yay. Just like the other few chapters, I hope it meets your expectations. Please enjoy and rate.

-------------------

Junsuke walked Minori home. As she walked up to her door, Junsuke stopped her. "Wait, um, I was wondering if you could be Kira for a little while. I need to go somewhere, and if I have the notebook I will be caught."

"Um, I guess, but could you please be a little bit more clear on what it does?" She asked politely. Although she didn't want to, she couldn't turn him down.

Junsuke nodded, "Just write down names of criminals and try to be unseen. Don't do anything public with it, and buy plenty of apples."

Minori nodded in response, "Why apples?" She asked

"You'll see. Just keep him fed with apples." Junsuke said handing the death note off to her. They hugged and then Junsuke departed only keeping a page of the death note with him. Minori turned and walked inside. While turning on the light she noticed Ryuk.

"Oh my gosh, who they heck are you!" She screeched with a horrified look on her face.

Ryuk laughed and then answered, "I am Ryuk, a shinigami."

"Sh-shin-i-gam-i?" She stammered

Ryuk nodded "Do what the boy said and get me an apple." He remarked

She nodded and ran off right away to the kitchen. She quickly returned with an apple. "I told Junsuke that I would be Kira for a while, so yeah. What exactly am I supposed to do?" She asked Ryuk.

"Just kill of the criminals. I guess that's what he's been up to." Ryuk answered.

Meanwhile, Junsuke walked home and booked himself a flight to the United Kingdom in order to visit his old home. The next day his flight departed and he was off. The flight was long. The whole way he just kept to himself and asked himself why he was doing everything with the death note. He had just killed two of the only people he knew. He finally arrived in the UK. He paid a taxi to take him to Wammy's House.

When he walked into the main office, the current owner of the place looked up in surprise. "Rain!" he remarked, "It's so good to see you again. What brings you out here? I heard you were making it out pretty well in Japan."

"It's good to see you to. It's been awhile since anyone has called me Rain. Life is pretty good out here. I just came back to visit. I've missed you guys." He replied

"You've been using your real name? Cool." The owner stated. At that moment Near walked in. "What's brings you back?" the owner asked Near.

"I'm exploring my past in order to find out an answer to a question I have." He replied plainly. He looked at Junsuke.

"Hello Near. Long time no see." Junsuke exclaimed pretending to be joyous about their reunion.

"Rain?" Near questioned recognizing the voice. He thought back to the one picture he had seen of Junsuke on the Internet and compared the two mentally. It was a perfect match.

"Sure thing. " Junsuke smiled.

Near nodded. "Well, as I said before, I came here to get one of my questions answered, and I think it just got answered." He stated walking out the door and into the hall. He took a seat on the floor. He looked over at Gevanni who was sitting on the bench.

"I think I get it now. I believe Rain is Junsuke who I believe is Kira. He said I knew his past better than anyone else. Thinking back in time, I remember him telling me a little bit about his life before he came to the orphanage. It makes sense. Now we just need evidence of my hypothesis." Near stated

Gevanni looked a Near "You truly are genius." Was all he said.

Back inside the office, Junsuke stood in front of the owner and began to speak "I have a question, I feel as if I just did something terrible because of something I possess. If I get rid of the thing I have, even more terrible things will happen to a lot of people, but if I keep it, I am afraid that I will hurt the only person close to me. I know you guys taught us how to make decisions based on logic and stuff like that, but I am at a lose here. What should I do?"  
"It all depends on how close this person is to you. Also, think about everyone else involved. Would you rather hurt one person or a number of people? This one person can probably heal over time and with your help. That is only my opinion. If you gave me more details I could help out more, but I guess you don't want to get me too involved." Was the reply given to Junsuke.

"Thank you" Junsuke remarked, "I couldn't be more grateful for your advice. It will be of help in the future." He left the room and turned down the hall He stepped outside and just walked around trying to process all that was going on in his mind.

"Based on what I heard in there, he probably killed some of his friends, and he is afraid he might hurt his remaining one. On the other hand he fears that giving up the death note will hurt all the people who worship Kira as Law. He obviously isn't as delusional as the previous Kira's. I am most certain of this. Thank you for taking me here, we can go back to the headquarters in Japan now." Near stated, now sure he could begin to trust everyone back at the SPK and all who were working on this case again.

They walked outside and passed by Junsuke. "Rain, Just out of curiosity, why did you come all the way back here?" Near asked

"I needed some advise I didn't want to get over the phone. I wanted to receive it in person." Junsuke replied.

"So, what have you been up to lately?" Near asked

"I've been writing a lot. I am attempting a sequel to a book I wrote earlier on during my life away from the orphanage. What about you?" Junsuke questioned in return.

"I've been doing what I believe is best for the world" Near said nothing more after that.

"Well, I guess I should get going now." Junsuke remarked as he departed from Near and Gevanni.


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! Chapter 5 is up... I hope you like it. Chapter six and seven may take a while to type since I keep changing my mind on whether Near should die. Tell me what you think, Should Near or Junsuke die? or both... Well, enjoy and please rate.

-------------

Near and Gevanni went back to Japan while Junsuke stayed in the UK for a little while longer. A few days went by and Junsuke also went back to Japan. Once he got there, he told Minori to keep the Death Note for a little while longer while he took a break.

"You are much kinder than Junsuke." Ryuk told Minori after Junsuke made his request.

"I guess so. I don't really try to be nice, but if I am ignorant of others, my heart tends to hurt. I learned that when I was younger. I don't want my heart to hurt so I just can't say no to anyone." Minori explained.

"Just to let you know, the apples you keep around your house are much more fresh than the one's Junsuke buys me." Ryuk complimented.

"Thank you." Minori smiled.

"Hey, if you don't like to hurt anyone, than why are you killing criminals for your friend?" Ryuk asked

"Huh?" Minori asked startled. She analyzed what Ryuk had said. "Gosh, you're confusing me. I am not hurting anyone! I am simply preventing them from hurting anyone else. They are criminals after all, right?"

"Criminals are still people, and they have feelings. Heart attacks hurt. At least I would imagine so." Ryuk stated. He wasn't defending the criminals; he was just playing around to see how Minori would react. It was all simply for entertainment.

"Please stop making me regret helping out a friend. I really don't like the feeling regret gives me." She pleaded.

"Sorry, just trying to be social." Ryuk muttered taking another apple from Minori's kitchen.

"It's ok. I understand your reason." Minori stated as she looked up some Canadian and Russian criminals to write down for judgment.

"You sure got a lot of music boxes around here." Ryuk commented noticing that there were at least two on every shelf and window ceil in her house.

"I like to keep one around to play for every mood I feel. I still need one for my pissed off mood though.." she trailed off.

"Tell me, what do you think of Junsuke Izumikuro?" Ryuk asked

"Please don't tell him, but to be honest, I really, really dislike him. I would hate to leave him all alone by himself though, so I can't just leave. I use to like him until I discovered a paper he used to vent on. He wrote down that he didn't need friends, and that he hates everyone, just some people less than others. Since he seems to cling to me as a trustworthy friend, I can't just walk out on him. I would end up hating myself." She explained glad to get those feelings off her chest.

"Interesting. I think they would be perfect for each other. He has no heart while she have a big one." Ryuk muttered to himself.

While Junsuke was out doing random things, Near had some of his crew install hidden cameras and bugs in his house. When Junsuke arrived home he looked around. The place had a whole new feel to it. He knew someone had been in there. He ignored the feeling and went into the living room to watch TV. He knew that if someone was watching him, they wouldn't find anything since he didn't have the death note. He set aside his worry, and went on living life as he did before the death note came into his life.

They continued on observing his behavior for the next two weeks. Junsuke just watched TV and prepared presentations for his work. Occasionally he would write another page for his book, but made it obvious he was writing his book by keeping the TV and computer off.

"He seems very lonely. He hasn't shown any real proof of being Kira. Are you sure it is him?" Matsuda asked to Near as his shift for watching the cameras were over.

"I am most certain. Just like Light, he probably suspects we think he is Kira, so he is having someone else do his 'judging' until he feels safe. I saw him at Wammy's House. I discovered that Junsuke is actually Rain, who was one of the only people to talk to me about their past in order to make me feel secure of my future. Ever since that day I never really showed much emotion." Near admitted.

Matsuda nodded in agreement.

Two weeks went by and they were unable to get any evidence on tape. Near decided it was pointless to continue on watching him, so they'd have to trap him using a different method. They removed the cameras and bugs while Junsuke went to America for a business conference. When he returned, Junsuke could tell the cameras were gone based on the fact he didn't feel as if he was being watched. He went to Minori's house in order to retrieve his book.

Minori heard the doorbell ring and quickly answered it. "Oh! You returned from America?" She asked seeing Junsuke.

"Yeah. I've come to get the death note back." He plainly requested.

"Oh yeah, that. Ok. Let me go get it." Minori said walking back into her house and grabbing it off her desk. "Hey Ryuk! You owner came back home!" she called out.

Ryuk twitched "Owner? I do not have an owner. I simply have a human using my book." He growled as he quickly finished the apple he was eating. Once he finished it he flew out the window.

"Hey Junsuke. Good to see you again." Ryuk announced. "I'm going to miss your never ending supply of apples." He added on the end of his greeting to Junsuke as his goodbye message to Minori as she handing the death note over to Junsuke. Almost instantly her memory of writing in the death note was erased.

"Oh yeah, this is from America. I thought you'd like it." He remarked, handing her a box that he took out of his pocket. Minori opened it up and gasped. "It's perfect!" she remarked seeing a little music box with cracked heart with a band-aid on it. The background was a foggy black. When she opening it up it had a mini grim reaper turning in a circle with a piano version of a heavy metal song playing in the background. It was almost exactly what she had in mind for her 'pissed off' music box. She smiled and gave him a hug; it was her way of saying thanks.

"Well, you are welcome. I need to get going." He said walking away with Ryuk following behind him. From there on out Junsuke continued on judging criminals in private while attempting to do his best in his other job.


	6. Chapter 6

I finished chapter six faster than I thought I would. Please give me your input on what should happen to Near and Junsuke. Hope it meets expectations. Oh yeah, I made a rough draft of my drawing of Junsuke. It is on my deviant art which is linked to on my fanfic homepage .

---------------------------

About a year passed by. It was once again February. Junsuke was still going strong as Kira and a businessman. Every time Near got close to getting rid of the Kira case, something else would pop up in the way preventing him from reaching his goal. By now everyone was getting fed up. Near was sick of loosing, and Junsuke was sick of almost getting caught. It was time they ended the whole war.

Junsuke made the first move by killing off the people he knew were on the Kira case currently and previously. Based on the information he was able to dig up from the Internet, he started with Aizawa and than Mogi giving them both suicide. He than killed Ellickson Thomas, Rarii Konaas, and John Danriibi; all members of SPK. He didn't feel like being creative, so he gave them car accidents.

"I guess getting rid of some of them evens up the war a little." Junsuke told himself since he was unable to find the real names of the rest of them. "Anyways, leaving them alive might make Near get a bit more aggressive in his hunt for me." That moment Junsuke received a phone call.

He picked up the phone "Hello?" He asked

"Hello. This is N. I'm assuming I have reached the Izumikuro residence? Or should I say Kira. Don't think killing off some of my crew members will scare me off. I know who you are."

"Oh, hey Near." Junsuke replied undaunted by what N said.

"Assuming by the fact you know my name means I know you. You did say that I knew your past better than anyone else. Correct me if I am wrong." Near stated.

"Oh, stop playing cop. Just tell me what you want. You called me, so I know you know who I am. You already said my last name." Junsuke demanded.

"Well, some people are stupid and fall for those tricks, so I was just seeing how high your IQ really was. It's pitiful things had to turn out like this. Remember that girl who you were afraid of hurting with the death note about a year ago? Minori Nagano, right? We have her in custody right now. We don't plan on hurting her, but if you don't come with the death note in hand, we just might have to."

"What? What do you mean 'death note'? What kind of sick joke is this?" After a brief pause he continued, "Oh, I get it; you are trying to get me to appear on that American reality show about famous people getting tricked. Honesty, why are you doing this?" Junsuke questioned becoming a bit concerned. Ryuk just smiled in the background. He knew this day was coming.

"Stop playing stupid. Almost all of the clues of Kira point to you. This little game has gone on for too long. Let's end this already. I will have Gevanni pick you up in two days." Near explained.

"This is so messed up! What makes you so sure I am Kira?" he asked

"I have my methods. They do not concern you. Just worry about Minori and your future." Near said and hung up.

Junsuke looked over at Ryuk "Why are you smiling?" he questioned

"I knew this day was coming. I warned you while explaining all of the rules and deals. Just think about what you are doing and remember that any human with the death note can't possibly die happy. Well, what can I say, you're decisions today and tomorrow will decide whether you go onto be that fantasized god figure that Light made up or unhappy and dying." Ryuk stated going over to Junsuke's computer and began to play pinball on it.

Junsuke sighed, "Remember all those deals you talked about? Well, you really only talked about two, but remember the one you said about the shinigami eyes?"

"Of course I do. You want to give up the remaining half of your life for them?" the shinigami asked.

"No, not yet. But when I go meet up with Near, if I say I except out of nowhere, it means I want the eyes in exchange for half my life." Junsuke trailed off into a deep thought. "This will be fun" he remarked snapping out of his thought.

Ryuk nodded as he reached his new high score in pinball. He got off the computer and went over to the TV and turned it on to the gaming program to see if there were any new or revised old games out on sale.

"Hey, you never got me a Christmas present! I want this!" he remarked pointing to the screen. Junsuke looked over and saw the cover of Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes for PSP "revised".

"You seriously want that garbage? You don't even have a PSP." Junsuke stated without taking another glance at it.

"Yes I do. That girl Minori gave me one a while ago, back when she had the death note." Ryuk countered.

"How come I haven't seen you playing it?" Junsuke asked.

"Because I don't have any games." Ryuk stated.

"Oh, what coincidence, she gave you a PSP and gave me a PSP game, which happens to be the one you want. You can have it, if you help me out a little. If I give you the game, can you play it and not waste my money by making me buy you apples everyday?" Junsuke proposed.

"No, I need at least three a day." Ryuk countered.

"One" stated Junsuke.

"Two." Ryuk quickly replied

"Fine. Two apples a day for you." Junsuke said walking off to his room and getting the game from some box in his closet. He handed it over to Ryuk who smiled and went off to play his game.

The rest of the day was boring. Junsuke continued on judging while thinking about what would happen in two days while Ryuk played his game. Near played with his action figures making hypothesis's about what might happen, while the other people who were on the Kira case were preparing to meet up with Kira. They all were anxiously wondering what would come out of the next few days.


	7. Chapter 7

It took me a while to type up this chapter. My mind was running on empty. Oh well, here it is. Hope you like it, please rate and enjoy.

-----------------------

The next day Junsuke just slept around. He kept the news on incase any new criminals came up. All he ended up hearing were some of the Kira testimonies. He heard people say over and over again that they wanted to see him and get his autograph. How stupid the whole thing seemed to him.

He sighed and turned the TV off. The news ended up being a Kira special. "Maybe I should make their special about me, special by showing up." He stopped talking for a moment and let his statement process in his mind. "Wait a minute, by revealing myself, I could end this little feud between me and N easier." He remarked grabbing his death note.

"What do you plan on doing?" Ryuk asked.

"Just wait and see. Here, have this." Junsuke remarked tossing Ryuk an apple. He walked out the door and over to his car while putting on a hoodie. From there he drove to the Sakura TV station home base. He put his hood up just to seem mysterious and cool as he entered in.

"You may not enter in unless you have authorized access." Said a man who looked to be a security guard.

"I wouldn't want to miss my special, would I?" He asked not revealing his face yet.

"Kira?" the man stammered.

"Most likely, what's it to you?" he questioned in reply.

The man took out his radio and called the producers. "I have a man at the front door claiming to be Kira. Do you want to see him?" he asked.

"Of course" replied the voice on the other side of the radio.

Junsuke could hear foot heavy footsteps from up the hall. It sounded like an obese man trying to catch up on some much needed exercise. Junsuke kept his eyes and face hidden with his hair as the producer of Sakura TV approached him.

"Are you seriously Kira?" the producer asked.

"If you want proof, I am not going to give it to you yet. I need to make an announcement to N and possibly the rest of the world." Junsuke stated with a gruff voice.

"You sure do give off that creepy vibe." the man muttered. In a louder voice he continued on, "Sure, I guess everyone who has anything to say as or about Kira can talk on the special."

Junsuke nodded and the producer led him to where the news was being filmed and broadcasted.

"Just in, a man claiming to be Kira has come to our station in order to deliver a message to N. Is this it, will we finally be able to see Kira?" the hostess of the show announced with an obviously fake smile pasted on her face. She stepped to the side as Junsuke trudged to the spotlight. He looked down hiding his face until the right moment.

Back at Near's head quarters, everyone gather around the various screens to watch what was going on.

"Hello N. I know you know who I am, so what's the point of hiding? I am looking forward to meeting you tomorrow. I guess it is time for the world to know who I am as well. My name is Rain." He stated looking up at the camera. "I want to apologize for causing such a problem. For those of you who want to know how I killed all of those criminals, too bad. You aren't going to find out. Just incase there is any doubt to me being Kira, turn to channel 17. The announcer, Nogaki, should die in about a 30 seconds" he stated after glancing at his watch. On his way over to the station, he planned the timing precisely.

Gevanni turned the channel to number 17, and sure enough Rain's prediction came true. Nogaki fell over dead thanks to a heart attack. They turned the channel back to Sakura TV.

"I don't really want to kill any common people for the sake of proving myself, but Nogaki has been promoting drugs and other dangerous substances to teens under cover for too long. That kind of act behavior isn't acceptable. I need to go now. Farewell everyone and N" He stated walking off the set. The producer tried to start a conversation with Junsuke, but was blown off. Junsuke continued on out the door without talking to anyone.

While walking out, mobs of people walked towards him, while some stayed back in horror. After not being able to get to his car, Junsuke yelled out above the crowd "SHUT UP AND GET AWAY!" A hush fell over the crowd. "Listen, please stay back away from me, don't talk to me, don't look at me, try not to even think about me. Back when everyone had the Ten Commandments as law, the people didn't go crowding the documents of which they were on; so don't crowd me. At this current moment in time, if you follow me, you will die." He told the crowd walking to his car. Once he got in, he zoomed off.

"Why exactly did you do that?" Ryuk asked.

"Near wouldn't expect me to do that. He probably only set up tomorrow because he wanted to prove who I was. What is he going to do now that he knows I am Kira? Everyone knows, and if he were to get rid of me, he'd probably get hundreds of people out to kill him." Junsuke explained.

Ryuk nodded "I see. "

Near pulled the head off one of his legos people, the one that represented J-Kira, also known as Junsuke.

"Now that we have the proof, what are we going to do next?" Matsuda asked.

"Nothing. As he said, I already knew his true identity. I just want to talk to him. If I eliminate him, I would be acting like him, therefore, I would be just as guilty. Anyways, I know how Rain acts. I once considered him a friend. I do know more about his past than anyone else, according to his message last year. He probably will feel the same way. You saw his life style. You know he is lonely, so he probably considers anyone who knows anything about him a friend. He won't have the heart to kill me." Near said.

"Are you sure?" Matsuda questioned.

"Not completely, but I have taken the proper procedures incase I am wrong." He replied.


	8. Chapter 8

All right, I may have told some of you, this was the final chapter, but I lied. Next chapter will have two endings. Pick which one you like best and that can be how the story ends for you. I hope you like it. Yes, I know Junsuke isn't the brightest of people, but hey, not everyone is as smart as Near, L, and Light. Please rate and no flames.

-------------

Junsuke woke up and rolled out of bed. His clock was blinking 12:00 AM. He glanced on nightstand where he kept his watch and his watch was gone. He picked up the house phone that was next to his clock and tried to dial various people. Nothing happened. The phone line was dead and his cell phone was missing. He looked around his room confused. He walked over to his closet. It was neat and organized, unlike his usually messed up and dirty set up. He quickly changed and walked out into the living room. He saw Ryuk playing on his PSP on the couch.

"Did someone come in here last night?" Junsuke asked

"I wouldn't know. I was out doing stuff." He answered.

Junsuke didn't bother asking what Ryuk was doing; he really didn't want to know. He let out a distressed sigh and looked to see if the death note was still where he kept it hidden. It wasn't. Someone had defiantly come in the previous night. He continued to look for the book until his front door opened and Gevanni entered.

"Are you looking for this?" Gevanni asked.

"You! Give me my book back!" Junsuke demanded.

"Not until your little meeting with Near is over. Speaking of which, he is expecting us soon, so we had better get going. Your shinigami can come to." Gevanni answered.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what it going on!"

"Fine. Did you honestly believe Near would talk to you in person without taking any precautions? Well, he had your phone lines blocked up so that incase there was a second Kira, you couldn't contact them. While doing that he accidentally knocked off you power. He had me search your closet for any spare pages of the death note, and he had me confiscate you death note. He had me take away your watch because the previous Kira had death note paper hidden in his. " Gevanni explained.

"Oh, is that it?" Junsuke ask hiding his smile. He figured this would happen. Well, not exactly, but he knew something similar would occur.

"Yes, now, we need to get going" Gevanni stated.

"Alright, I need to take some Tylenol first, my head is killing me." Junsuke stated walking into the bathroom, the room where he stored his medicine and accessories. He ran the water and opened the Tylenol bottle. Inside was a nice sliver of paper from the death note. He stuck the piece of paper into a locket which looked like a dog tag and than put it around his neck.

He stepped out and nodded with no expression. "I feel somewhat better now." He stated.

Without saying anymore, Junsuke and Gevanni left and headed for an abandoned church just outside the city. The rundown building gave off an eerie feeling. The freshly brewing blizzard didn't help any. Gevanni led Junsuke inside out of the cold. Ryuk just followed behind somewhat anxious to see what would happen. When they entered Near was just sitting in the corner playing with an Optimus Prime action figure. He looked up and took notice of Rain and Gevanni.

"Hello again. You must be really stupid or really tired. You thought today was set up to prove who you were? Wrong. I had proof. I just want to talk to you. I guess wanting to talk to you made you nervous so you went all public." Near stated as Gevanni handed the notebook over to him. Near looked up at Ryuk. "I see you're here as well." He remarked.

Ryuk nodded. "Of course" he muttered.

Junsuke just looked around blankly, acting unconcerned. "That's nice."

"Unfortunately, I couldn't get any government support to arrest you or anything. They all fear death." Near paused a moment, "Nice weather we're having."

Junsuke nodded "Yeah, if you are talking about that blizzard, sure" he remarked sarcastically. "Where is Minori?" he asked.

"She's over there." Near replied pointing to the front of the church near the pulpit. Sure enough, she was sitting on a chair next to it.

"Good. What did you want to talk to me about?" Rain asked.

"Why are you doing all of this?" Near questioned.

"As the Kira's before me, I was trying to rid this world of evil. Unlike the Kira before me, I am not trying to be a tyrant. I just wanted to sit on the sidelines getting rid of the people who were polluting this world with sin." Rain stated.

"Why are you talking in past tense? Aren't you still doing that?" Near asked.

"No. If I was, I would have my note book with me, I would be at home, I wouldn't have revealed myself, and I wouldn't be talking to you." Junsuke explained.

"Are you saying you're giving up the death note? Near asked.

"I accept" Junsuke stated, glancing over at Ryuk.

"Accept what?" Near asked.

"You said it your self, giving up the death note." Junsuke remarked.

Ryuk smiled remembering the terms on which Junsuke said he'd give up half his life for the shinigami eyes. Almost instantly Junsuke's eyes became shinigami like. It was a strange experience. 'Nate River' he saw above Near's head.

"Than why is the shinigami smiling?" Near questioned.

"He is probably happy because he won't have to follow me. I don't think he likes me very much. I don't feed him enough. He's just like a pet. Keep them fed and they are happy. If you don't, they hate you." Junsuke replied.

"Interesting… What's the catch? This has gone too easy. It is almost as if you planned it." Near asked.

"There is no catch. I just don't want this job as Kira anymore. It is too risky. Perhaps you want the job?" Junsuke asked

"No, I'm not a murderer." Near remarked. "Do you need the note book in order to discard it?" Near asked.

"Nope, but I am sure Ryuk would like his book back," Junsuke stated

"Not until you are put under a 24-7 watch. I don't care if I knew you. You changed, there is no telling what will happen." Near stated

"Fine by me. Just keep the cameras out of the shower. That would make me feel awkward. " Junsuke requested.

"I wasn't even thinking about putting a camera in there." Near said.


End file.
